


Recalcitrant

by immortanskitten



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pain, Pre-Canon, Punishment, Rough Sex, Teenage Wife Furiosa, Warning: Immortan Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortanskitten/pseuds/immortanskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa is not an obedient Wife.</p><p>Based on another Kink Meme Dark Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recalcitrant

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt.](http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/2704.html?thread=1776528)

She’d come at him with a broken mirror shard this time. Done nothing but cut her own hand as he’d twisted her arm up behind her back and wrenched it out of her fingers.

An Imperator had had to be called in to sit on her while the Organic Mechanic dressed the wound, holding her down on the carpeted floor of the room meant for fucking.

After the cut on her hand was neatly dressed they’d flipped her onto her stomach and bound her hands with wide leather cuffs while she struggled and screamed, and then Imperator Mica had hauled her to her feet and they’d left her alone with him.

She had desperately hoped he’d just beat her and leave her alone. He’d hit her before, when she’d fought back enough to make him angry. But when she shakes her hair out of her eyes and sees the look on his face, dark and dangerous, she has a feeling she’s not getting off that easy.

“I am starting to think you want to be punished.”

She tries to control the heaving in her chest, stand straight despite the cuffs around her wrists and the throb that pulses in her hand with every heartbeat. Lifts her chin and glares at him.

Quick as lightning, his fist is in her hair, his other hand shoving her bound wrists up. He drags her to the bed and bends her over it, an elbow jammed against her back, her face crushed into the sheets that smell like come and loathing. He shoves his knees in between hers and tugs off the cloth around her waist, and she can’t help fighting again.

His thumb finds the wound on her hand and presses down, hard, delivering a spike of pain that makes her yelp before she can stop herself.

“Be still.” His thumb jabs, and she forces herself to control the urge to fight, muscles vibrating with helpless rage and fear.

“You brought this on yourself. I have given you everything and you reward me with impudence.”

She swallows the sharp laugh that wants to peal out of her, because laughing will most definitely make it worse.

“You will accept your punishment and you will think about what you’ve done.”

He shifts from between her legs, a heavy forearm across her shoulders pinning her still. Before she has time to decide to struggle his hand comes down with a hard smack on her bare ass. She yelps.

He hits the other cheek, hard, a bright flash of stinging pain. She bites down on the sheets to keep from crying out.

 _Smack_. Again, in the exact same spot. _Smack_. His hard meaty fingers landing heavy on her tender flesh. _Smack smack smack._

She loses count after a dozen hits, and she’d like to think she can’t feel anything but his arm pinning her down and the way her ass feels _burned_ under his brutal hands, but in the back of her brain she starts to register that every time he smacks her it sends a sick jolt through her cunt too.

_Fuck._

“Open your legs,” he hisses as if he read her thoughts. When she doesn’t obey fast enough he pinches hard at the slapped-raw flesh between ass and thigh.

Rough fingers push inside her, and she can hear him rumbling with laughter as they slide easily through wetness.

“Slick and wet,” he growls in her ear, his thumb flicking at her clit, and she hates it, she _hates_ it when he makes her body do things against her will. “Maybe you like a little pain.”

The next slap lands on her exposed pussy and she wails, tries to pull her legs closed, but he hooks his ankle around hers and snaps, “Don’t you dare move.” Another slap, pain and a jagged stab of pleasure. “You’re going to come like this.”

His hand comes down again and again, a surprise hit now and then making sure she can’t forget her stinging ass-cheeks, and she gives up trying to keep silent and howls into the mattress at the pain and the repulsive wave of pleasure that spikes every time his hard fingers land on her cunt, until he’s just hitting her there over and over and a horrid shudder runs through her. His hand cups around her cunt and squeezes, grinding down hard against her clit as she comes with a sobbing cry against the sheets.

Once the awful shudders leave her she realizes how much everything _hurts_ , a burn as hot as his brand magnified over her ass and thighs and aching pussy, the sharp throb of the cut on her hand stabbing with every heartbeat.

She has no strength left to fight as she hears him unbuckle his pants behind her.

He grabs a fresh handful of her hair and shoves his lumpy cock into her all at once. He fucks her mercilessly, hips slapping against her hot raw skin, the hand not in her hair clutching at her bound arms and the crease of her hips. It hurts, but it doesn’t hurt as much as when he fucks her dry, and the thought makes her stomach roil.

When he’s close to coming he grabs her hand and digs his thumb into the cut once again, sudden enough to make her scream as his sticky seed pulses into her.

His breath is ragged and wheezy as he pulls out of her, pushes her legs back together so his come stays inside. His hand is still in her hair.

“Have you learned your lesson?” he pants from above her.

Her legs are trembling and her shoulders ache. Her ass feels like it’s radiating heat. She doesn’t know when she started crying, but her face is wet. “Yes,” she mutters into the sheets.

“Yes, what?”

She swallows back a heave of disgust when she says, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl.” Hands hook under a leg and her bound arms, lifting her onto the bed. She’s too exhausted to move, just lets him roll her onto her side and release the cuffs from her wrists.

She rolls over onto her stomach, face turned away from him. She wants to curl into a ball, but the stretch on her ass hurts too much.

He runs a hand over the abused skin, a little flex of his fingers making her flinch. “Remember this the next time you find yourself ungrateful.”


End file.
